Bette, I Want Your Baby!
by Santiago Lopez
Summary: Tina and Bette have loved each other since highschool. Now all Tina needs is one more thing. I don't own anything, characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime. Warning: Gp: Bette


**Bette I Want Your Baby!**

**This is a g!p Bette story**

Bette Porter had always been the best at what she did, there was no other way she saw fit.

She always felt that the world would work better if she was at her best at all times.

She graduated top of her class from Harvard Law and was now the junior partner of a high power law firm in New York City.

If you asked certain people they would say that luck was always on the brunette's side.

She had everything a woman could ask for.

A nice condo on Park Ave, a nice car, and a wife who accepts her for all her flaws and insecurities, who on top of that is 3 time award winning actress Tina Porter.

The two have been together since senior year of highschool.

Made it through the ups and downs of college and Tina's 8 show a week schedueles.

They have been married for 5 years and are still going strong.

So on the cold fall evening when in November when Tina was said to resign her contract with the Broadway musical Sweeny Todd with her playing a beautiful Mrs. Locket, she decided to sit down with her wife and talk about what they think is best for the future.

"Bette, sweetie, are you busy?" Tina asked, knocking on the door to her wife's office.

Never one to want to interrupt Bette when she was studying for an upcoming case.

"No baby, come on in." Bette said from behind her desk, closing the laptop to give her wife her undivided attentention.

Tina walked into the office.

This was the one room in their palace that she had no say in.

The office had a darker tone with a wall full of books and a cherry wood desk in the center of the room, along with a large bay window leading to one of their patios.

Tina walked behind the desk and sat on Bette's legs, slipping her legs around arm loops.

She felt the bulge inside Bette's pants twitch.

She laughed.

Bette smiled back.

"Is this what you came for baby? I mean not that I'm complaining but all you had to do was cc me and I would have come to the the bedroom." Bette said.

Bette rubbed the blonde's thighs.

"No, but I like that plan ... let's wait for a second though." Tina said leaning down to kiss Bette's lips.

"Ok, so what is going on baby?" Bette asked her wife after the broke from the kiss.

"So my contract is almost up and I was thinking we would discuss what we might want to do with our future, you know before we make a decision on what I will do." Tina said looking down.

"Well baby, we can do whatever makes you happy. I will stand by you no matter what." Bette looked at her wife in front of her, if it was one thing that Bette could do better than anything, that would be reading Tina Kennard and she knew that she was hiding something.

"What is it baby? What do you want?" she asked her lover.

"Bette, I want a baby." Tina blurted out; Bette sat back in her seat.

When the brunette didn't respond right away the blonde began to speak again.

"I mean I can stay at home and we can start our family. Our financial situation is adequate for however many children we choose to have and we can stay in the condo for atleast the first 5 years of our first child's life, please Bette, everything inside me is saying this is the right thing to do." Tina looked into her wife's eyes.

"Okay." Bette leaned forward taking her wife's lips in a kiss.

"Yeah..." Tina said in disbelief.

"We're gonna have a baby." Tina jumped out of her wife's arms and droppd to her knees before pulling her wife's 8 inch cock from it's confines of the brunette's sweatpants.

Tina took 6 inches into her mouth and down her throat with one swift motion.

Slurping it down she looked into the chocolatebrown eyes of the woman before her, bobbing her head up and down as Bette pushed her blonde locks out of her face to watch her wife suck her cock.

"Oh shit baby, that feels so fucking good ... Tee, I'm going to come right in your mouth baby. Swallow it all." Bette ordered the blonde before shooting her jizz down her wife's throat.

Tina wiped her mouth before standing up and pulling of her panties.

She leaned forward and pulled Bette into a deep and hungry kiss.

She took hold of Bette's cock and lifted her body to hover right above the alert member.

They had never had sex without a condom before because Tina hadn't wanted to get pregnant and she didn't want to go on birth control.

Tina lowered herself onto her wife's cock and breathed in deep.

No one would ever get to feel her this way except Bette and she would make sure of that.

"Shit Tee, you're so wet and warm." Bette moaned as she watched her naked member get lost inside of her wife, she watched as her wife's pussy stretched around the size of her cock.

She held her breath as her wife took all 8 inches inside of her body.

Bette loved the feeling of being deep inside her wife and she is the only one with the lock, key and combination.

She held the most precious treasure in her hands and would do anything to keep it.

She wrapped her hands around her lovers back to unclasp the breasts from the barrier that was her bra.

Bette quickly took a nipple into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bette." Tina's hips bucked forward causing Bette to move deeper inside her soaking wet channel.

Tina then pushed her wife away from her body and made her sit back in the chair.

"Don't move." Tina told her wife.

Bette bit her lip and nodded.

Tina smiled down at the brunette before thrusting her hips forward before pulling back to the point that only the tip of Bette's cock was inside her body.

"Do you want my pussy Bette?" Tina teases herself and her wife as she dips the thick cock in and out ever so slightly.

"Oh fuck Tina, I swear to god that if you don't fuck me now I will not be responsible for what happens." Bette warned the woman above her as she still teased the brunette with only the entrance of her opening.

Bette soon grasped her hips and flipped them over before thrusting into her wife with relentless force causing Tina to scream out with pleasure.

"Oh shit, Bette." Tina grabbed hold of the brunette's shoulders as she thrust into her with the most pleasureable speeds.

"That's it baby, right there." Tina moaned, never once removing her gaze from her wife's chocolatebrown eyes.

Bette looked down to watch her cock going in and out of her wife's body with an unknown desire and animalistic want that she didn't now was there.

"Fuck Tee, I can't wait to get you pregnant, just the thought of you having my child makes me want to fuck you all night long and come inside of you every time just to insure that you do." Bette said breathlessly as she lifted her wife onto her desk, moving the laptop to the floor.

Bette laid her wife back and stood in between her legs, and wrapping them around her waist before slamming into the woman again causing Tina to fall backwards.

"Is that what you want me to do baby? Fuck you until you can't stand anymore and come inside you everytime, I promise baby, not a drop will be wasted." Bette said, looking into her wife's eyes, as they were darkbrown with desire.

Bette's thrusts were becoming sloppy as she pounded her wife, with pure desire the wetness coming from her wife hade Bette reach new heights.

"That's right baby, not a fucking drop. I want it all baby and don't fucking stop." Tina moaned as she bucked her hips to meet Bette's every movement as their bodies become in sync with one another.

"Oh shit, Bette baby, I'm about to come. Fuck." Tina said, throwing her head back as Bette's meat pounded in and out of her body.

"Shit baby, me too." Bette reached down, rubbing Tina's swollen clit, after three swift motions she felt her wife's body contract around hers, Tina pulled Bette in deeper inside of her with her inner most muscels.

"Come inside me Bette, let me have you child." and that was all Bette needed before she released her jizz deep inside her wife, she came more than she had ever had in her entire life.

And as promised she did not pull out until every last drop had worked it's way inside her wife's channel.

"Oh shit Tee, that was amazing." Bette said after she caught her breath standing up, her now soft dick still inside her wife.

She started to pull out when Tina stopped her with her leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tina asked, arching an eyebrow at the lawyer above her, before bucking her hips knowing that motion would get her what she wanted.

"What happened to all that talk about fucking me until I couldn't stand." Tina teased her wife, knowing just the reaction she would get.

"What are you stud? A one hit wonder? I thought you were gonna make sure I had your baby, then you're just gonna walk away after one fuck? Gosh Bette, I expected better from you." Tina felt Bette's cock get hard inside of her before she was flipped over on her stomach and Bette's cock thrusting in and out of her at a reckless pace, hitting her in the deepest ways.

"Oh shit baby, that's it." Tina encouraged the brunette to keep fucking her.

"Oh shit Bette, I'm gonna cum baby." Tina screamed as her body tightened around the brunette but Bette was not stopping, flipping Tina back over without pulling out and lifting her leg over her shoulder, watching as her wet cock squished and smashed her wet hole of her wife.

"Fuck baby, I love the way you take me Tina, I love how you feel around me. I can feel everything baby ... you are so fucking warm ... so fucking tight." Bette leaned down biting her wife's neck, making sure she left her mark inside and out.

"This pussy is mine and always will be mine, right baby?" Bette said, as she was nearing her orgasm, her wife was whimpering beneath her, bouncing up and down, meeting Bette's every thrust.

"Fuck baby ... Yes it is yours always baby ... Faster, harder baby." Tina said.

Bette stood up and lifted both of her wife's legs to her shoulders before thrusting into her hitting her G-spot with each strong thrust.

"Fuck Bette, right there ... oh shit I'm going to cum baby, FUCK ... Baby don't stop please." Tina screamed as she came on Bette's cock.

Bette, not far behind, released once again inside her wife with a thunderous force.

She regained her composure before lifting her wife and transporting her to their bedroom where she kept her word of insuring her wife had her child, making sure not to waist a drop of her sperm.

Something about impregnating her wife made Bette proud, the fact that her wife wanted to have her children still shocked the brunette and Bette was so fucking happy she hoped her wife wanted 10 kids.

"Gosh Bette, I love feeling you inside me like this." Tina said as she rode her wife the next morning.

It was no need to rush this morning, they were making love now and was going to take their time.

"I never want anyone else to feel you this way." Tina said to the brunette.

Though they had been together for well over 10 years, both women were more than possessive over their significant other.

"The way you feel inside me Bette is the most amazing feeling in the world." Tina said as she rocked back and forth, Bette's cock slipping in and out with ease.

"Do you like how I feel around you baby? How my body responds to you every movement; Don't you love how I can squeeze you so tight?" Squeezing her wife's cock with her pussy walls, Tina moved to bite her wife's neck making sure to leave her mark.

She saw how those paralegals looked at her wife.

"Shit Tee, I do baby, I love it all." Bette said holding on to her wife's hips before planting her feet on the bed and swiftly quickening their pace of their love making.

"I love how tight you are baby, no matter what I do, no matter how I tear your pussy apart everytime baby, you are so fucking tight for me." Bette moaned looking into the dark eyes of her wife.

"I can't wait to cum inside you. I love the way your pussy just soaks up my cum, not a drop leaks out baby, you feel so good around me, fuck, tell me baby, tell I'm the only one." Bette said to her wife.

"It's yours baby, it's always gonna be yours to do as you want with." Tina said leaning down to capture the brunette's lips in her own as she felt the brunette pound into her.

"Baby it feels so good like that." Tina said, leaning forward to hold onto the headboard with her breasts hanging above Bette's face, Bette took a nipple into her mouth, Tinas body slammed down onto Bette's with a force that cause her to explode without warning.

Bette soon followed behind her, releasing her jizz into the blonde once again, she knew that her wife had to be pregnant by now but she was gonna make sure.

She moved them to the other side of the bed, away from the new, wet spot and laid her wife down on the pillow, with her legs wide open and waiting for her.

"I love you baby." Bette said as she pushed her hard member back inside her wife

_8 months lather_

"Bette, baby, something's wrong." Tina said in the middle of the night.

Her stomach was swollen like a balloon and she hadn't seen her feet in 5 1/2 months.

Oh Bette made sure she was pregnant alright, she knocked her up 2 seperate times, and to say the least Bette Porter was proud of herself.

Twins, Tina and Bette Porter were having twins, they had moved into a town home that was a 3 bedroom, 2 bath in the Upper East Side that could suit them well.

Tina had took a leave of appetence from the stage to many peoples shock and dissappointment but when the news hit that she was expecting the media had a frenzy.

The stress was intense but nothing the two could not handle.

Bette adored Tina's cravings and moodswings, she felt happy to do it, even when the woman was craving a XXL taco from Taco Bell at 3 am and cried for 20 minutes straight when she actually thought Bette could refuse her very pregnant wife.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok?" Bette ran into the room.

She was covered in light green paint.

"I think my water broke." Tina said, looking down at the bed noticing a large wet spot get bigger and bigger before she felt a sharp pain shoot through her side.

"Shit." Tina held onto the end of the table until the pain passed.

Bette had already grabbed their hospital bags which had been packed since Tina had hit 6 months.

"You can never be too prepared." the actress told her wife.

"Ok baby, let me walk you to the car." Bette dropped the bags and grasped Tina's hand.

"No Bette, I want to wait, just go run me a nice warm bath like the book said and we will wait until the contractions are closer together, ok?" Tina said to the brunette and the brunette reluctantly agreed with her wife.

She had read in the books that births can take up to 24 to 48 hours after the water breaks so now they wait.

Bette ran her wife's bath water and lite some candles for her.

"Ok baby, you just relax, I'm going to call the hospital so they know we are coming." Bette left her wife in the dimly lit bathroom to return a second later with her cellphone in her hand.

"Hi Doctor Morgan, hi it's Bette Porter, I am calling because my wife's water broke about 30 minutes or so ago and we should be coming in in a few hours. Can you make sure that our room is privat and no one knows we are there. And I hope you know that if a word of this leaks out to the press you and your hospital is liable for the consequences.

"We understand fully Mrs. Porter and we will make sure that all of the arrangements are ready when you arrive." The doctor responded to the brunette.

"Thank you. I will call on the way." Bette responded, as she noticed her wife's face scrunch up in pain she hung up the phone without a goodbye and walked over to her wife.

The actress reached for her hand quickly.

"That's 20 minutes baby." Bette said to her wife before grabbing the tea she had made for her earlier.

"Here baby, drink this." Bette handed Tina the tea.

"Thank you Bette." Tina leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH BETTE PORTER. DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU." Tina screamed at her wife as she pushed their first child into the world.

"OH FUCK DOCTOR, GET THESE KIDS OUT OF ME." Tina had been in labour for 10 hours and the impatient actress was getting angsty.

"Ok Tina, I see the head, keep pushing."

Tina pushed once again.

"Come on Tee, breath baby, 123, 123, 123, breath and push." Bette said nervously as she held onto her wife's hand.

"OH, FUCK YOU BETTE." Tina pushed again as the doctor instructed.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tina let out one last push and a piercing scream was heard through the room.

"It's a boy!" The nurse announces to the two, the doctor cut the cord, and before Bette could even get a good look at her son Tina was screaming again.

"Alright, baby two is crowning." the doctor announced.

"Ok Tina, push." the doctor said and Tina pushed with all her might.

"There we go, I see the head, come on Tina, push." the doctor said.

"YOU FUCKING PUSH I CAN'T PUSH ANYMORE." the actress screamed at the doctor as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bette moved to kiss the tears away.

"Come on baby, she is almost here, our baby is almost here and we will get to see how beautiful she is, and how much she looks like her mommy. Come on baby, just a little more." Bette encouraged Tina and with one final push and a high pitched cry later the doctor announced:

"It's a girl!"

The nurse brought over their children after they were weighed and cleaned.

Handing the blue bundle to the brunette and the pink bundle to the blonde on the bed, Bette stood in awe in what she had helped create.

She couldn't take her eyes off the little boy in front of her, he was a perfect combination of Kennard and Porter blood from Tina's hazelbrown eyes that stared at her with wonder, or the nose that was unmistakably hers, the little boy had no hair on top of her head so she knew that the baby would grow brown locks like her.

"Hey there baby boy, I'm your mama and I'm going to take really good care of you, I promise." Bette said and placed a soft kiss on the child's head, only looking up from the beauty in her arms when she heard her wife gasp beside her.

"Bette, baby, she's got your eyes." the actress said with a smile.

"And my nose." she looked at her wife beside her and smiled.

"Mrs. Porter, you have visitors. Would you like me to send them in?" asked the nurse who came back into the room.

"In about 10 minutes please." Bette spoke for them; She then handed Tina their son and snapped a photo.

Then she took her daughter in her arms and allowed Tina a second to look at their daughter.

Her girl was for sure gonna be a heartthrob, she could see it now, and her big chocolatebrown eyes was a pure sign.

She loved how she was a carbon copy of herself, just a different nose and hair color.

The little girl already had a full head of blonde hair.

There was a knock and the whole gang came in to meet the new addition to the family.

The grandparents got the honor of holding the babies first but soon they became fussy and only their mommies could calm them.

"So what are their names?" Michael, Tina's dad asked the two as he held his new grandson.

"Shawn Alexander Porter and Angelica Belle Porter." said Bette.

"Well Bette, I must say you did damn well. Those are some beautiful kids." Shane said as Bette, Shane, Melvin and Michael stood outside the hospital smoking the traditional cigar.

"Thanks Shane, I'm quite proud myself. I have a good woman in there, and she just gave birth to my children. I fell even more in love with her then." Bette vented to the men and Shane who all nodded.

"Well I better get back, I don't want Tina to notice I was gone too long."

The End


End file.
